Love of the Gundam fighters
by SchwartzBruderlover
Summary: Well these stories are mainly about Schwartz Bruder and Sydney which is me, along with the others.6 chapter is up, and it has 3 parts to it! I'm working on the next 2 so hold on! Come on and R&R!
1. CH1Love of the Gundam fighters

----------------------------Love of the Gundam Fighters---------------------------

The young light brown haired woman was walking through the forest, she had broken her leg from a recent fight. She had no where to go but on. At this time a man about 27 was also in the forest. As dark as the shadows he watched her. He'd been watching her for the past 15 minutes. He knew that she had broken her leg and he had an erge to help her, but he wanted to see how long she could last. Finally she fell to the ground she thought she was going to die when the masked fighter showed up. 

He looked down at her, She saw dark black boots show up in front of her, her head went up a little farther the man had on a black, yellow and red mask. 

"Are you all right?" He asked.

She was going to answer when the pain in her leg took over and she blacked out. When she woke up she saw the man fixing up her leg. 

"Welcome back" he said.

"What happened?" she said as she sat up.

"The pain in you're leg caused you to black out." 

"Oh. Then where am I?" 

"My camp." He answered. Then she tried to stand up only to fall back into the mans arms.

"You can't stand up you're leg is too badly broken." He said as he lied her back down.

"So" he said to start a conversation. 

"You're Neo Switzerland's Gundam fighter aren't you?" 

She looked up at him a little surprised that he knew she was a Gundam fighter, but I guess all Gundam fighters would know there opponents. 

"Yes. And you are?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Schwartz Bruder of Neo Germany" he told her and he smiled back.

"Another Gundam Fighter! What are you doing out here?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question." She smiled again as he said it.

"By the way you didn't tell me who you are?" 

"Oh, my name is Sydney Conner." 

She could tell he was smiling under his mask when he was checking her leg again. 

"So Schwartz you didn't tell me why a Gundam fighter like you is out here in the middle of no where."

"I'm only here training for the Gundam fight I like the peace and quiet." 

" Now tell me how you broke you leg". 

" I just happened to be adjusting my Gundam when out of no where these people calling them selves The Shuffle Alliance Attacked me. I fell 30 feet into the lake near by, my leg hit the bottom and I broke it." She answered as she jerked a bit, because of the pain.

"It couldn't have been the Shuffle Alliance I know the Shuffle Alliance members." 

"I know that! I said people calling them selves the Shuffle Alliance attacked me."

"Well what happened to you're Gundam?"

"It got destroyed, I have no where to go now". 

Schwartz stood up he started to think he couldn't just leave this woman who was about 25,

"Or"

He thought he could take her in and make her a NeoGerman crew member. 

"Well, Sydney if you like you could join me and become my teammate?" He said standing up.

"Wow! You'd actually take me in just like that?" she said in a whirl of excitement.

"I can't just leave you here now can I'd also like the company."

About 2 months later in Neo Hong Kong...

"Well Sydney looks like we've it to Neo Hong Kong to the 13 Gundam Fight",

"Yeah and to think I've only known you for 2 months." She put her arms around his and smiled at him , he smiled back.

"HEY Schwartz who's that pretty lady with you there?!"

"Yeah bro who is she?" 

Schwartz turns around to see all his old friends running to catch up with him including Domon.

"Well Schwartz we would have never thought you would fall for a woman" said George De Sand of Neo France

"True, we thought any woman would have died of you're lectures" Commented Argo from Neo Russia. 

"Seams Big Bro got a spot for the pretty ladies" says little Sai Sici from Neo China

"So Schwartz what have Ya' done with her so far?"(Sinkers) said Chibodee Crocket from Neo America. 

"Come on guys don't get him mad just yet" says a voice of good friend and brother Domon Kasshu from Neo Japan 

"Well, seams Schwartz got him self a former Gundam fighter girl friend over the past 13 months" Domon added.

Schwartz starts to blush under his mask witch Sydney notices. 

" She's just my partner Domon nothing more."

"Are you sure cause I thought I saw you blush there for a moment". 

Schwartz gave Domon a little glare. 

"Well to get off this subject for now" says Rain Mikamura, Domon's partner and girlfriend "lets all go out to eat I'm sure everyone's all hungry" 

(Stomach growls from every one there)

"I guess that's a yes"

"Let's go then to Marino's Grill" yelled Domon with excitement.

So everyone is at the restraint when Domon along with everyone else starts to ask about Schwartz's little girl friend.

"So, Schwartz" Domon starts out " What's her name?"

"Her name is Sydney." 

"Well nice to meat you Sydney" says Rain with a smile as she put salad on her mouth.

"Yeah nice to meat you to." Sydney said back a bit shy at first.

"Not to be rude or any thing but may I ask how old are you mademoiselle Sydney?" 

"I'm only 25"

"Well, going for the young ones eh Schwartz?"

"One more stupid remark Chibodee and I'll knock you're teeth out!"

"OK calm down I won't say any more, dam these Germans."

"That's it!." Schwartz tried to jump across the table at Chibodee.

Argo and Domon had to jump up to grab Schwartz from killing him. 

"Come on Schwartz save it for later!" said Domon pulling him back.

"Schwartz he didn't mean it" Comments Sydney. 

Of course whatever Sydney tells Schwartz he listens, so he sat down next to Sydney again. Later after the not so good lunch they all go for a walk in their group of 8. They start to talk about all the things they have done together in the past. Domon reminds them of how much Schwartz has taught all of them. Schwartz feels so good not only being with Sydney but with all of his wonderful friends and his brother Domon. 

Well Rain suggests that her and Sydney go off and do a little late night shopping on the town. As the girls walk off into the moonlight the guys start to ask Schwartz more serious questions about Sydney. 

"Schwartz really tell me is she just you're partner?" 

"Domon I told you that already, yes she IS ONLY MY PARTNER!" he stood up.

"Then why have you been listing to every thing she says and you keep on staring at her! You don't think we notice?" Says Sai Sici. 

"Come on there's no way you could ever fool me I'm George De Sand I know love pretty well, and you either like her or love her and don't want to say it

"Schwartz tell us the truth!" They all say at once. 

"I don't have to stand for this! I told you she just my partner and that's all!" He turned away.

"Then why don't you look at us this time and say it" replies Chibodee saying the first good thing for once that night. 

Schwartz looks at them this is the one time he will not be able to trick them or disappear and leave, this time they win he has to tell them or they'll will bug him the rest of the time he's there. 

"Fine" he says out of a breath "I'll tell you the truth but you can never tell her this!" 

"All right" they all answer back 

"Yes I do like her and hell who knows I could even love her." He said as he started to blush.

"Well see that wasn't so hard to tell us now was it!" Yells Domon his face red as a tomato knowing his older brother is in love.

"So my good friend is in love, why haven't you told her?" Asks Argo

"I'm afraid of what she might say."

"Don't be" says Rain from out of the darkness. 

They all jump up surprised she was able to scare them like that. 

"How long have you been there?" Yells Schwartz 

"Two minutes at least" she tells him "don't worry Sydney is know where around she's waiting in the car for all of you."

Schwartz was a bit up set now that Rain knew.

"Listen I think you should tell her you love her we just so happened to be talking about you and she told me that she was madly in love with you."

He look at her eye's wide

"Are you kidding me?" He asks in shock 

"No" she says calmly back to him. 

"Go off and tell her right now if you want, she's in the car by her self y'know."

Schwartz thinks about it for a second, if he did tell her he could imagine the possibilities if she knew how much he cared for her. 

He turns and says that he's going to go tell her. He starts walking down to the car trying to think of something to say. Of course he didn't know what to say

"Oh, I hope I don't screw this up."

He gets down to the car and find's Sydney sitting on top of the car looking out onto the lake. It was a cool night with a clear sky and you could see just about all the stars. It was a lovely night. She turns her head to see Schwartz standing there in his solider stance smiling at her. (She could always tell when he was smiling)

She smiles back and signals for him to come over. He walks over smiling at her the whole time he's never really done that before until now. She gets this strange felling in her stomach as he gets closer to her as if he's going to tell her some thing very important. He walks up to the car and sits down next to her. Since it's a cool night he puts his arm around her witch shocked her at first, but then she didn't mind at all.

"It's a beautiful night don't you agree with me Sydney?" He asked her with a smile..

She looked back at him and smiled 

"Yeah one of the more beautiful ones."

Then knowing that Schwartz wouldn't mind if she got close to him she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled the second she did that, but the thing that blew her away was when he leaned over and kissed her on her fore head.

"What was that for?"

"What am I not allowed to kiss you?" 

"No that's not it"

"Then what's the problem?" He asked her , he had his hand on her face. 

"Nothing it's just I didn't think you were going to kiss me.

"Well, with me you have to expect the unexpected." 

"But there's one thing I really need to tell you" He said as he turned his head.

Sydney sat up and looked at him and smiled 

"What do you need to tell me Schwartz?" She said it in a playful way flirting with him.

"It's the fact that I've known you only for almost 3 months and even although that's not a lot of time, but I'm in Love with you." He said in a soft tone.

She just stared at him as if in disbelief, but really she wasn't she had a feeling that her cared for her that way, that he loved her. 

"There's something I want to tell you to."

"Yeah?" 

Saying it as if he didn't know what she was going to say next. She leaned close to him. 

" I love you as well."

For the first time ever in there lives there was nothing that could have made them happier than to be with each other, and for that solitary instant he took off his mask and kissed her. He held her in his arms not wanting to let go of her for fear of losing her. 

He knew that wouldn't happen because no one could ever take her away from him. He leaned back and put his mask back on and when he did that he heard some of his friends cheering him on.

"Go Neo Germany!" Yelled Chibodee. 

"Yeah Go Big Bro and Sis!" Yelled Sai Sici jumping up and down. 

"Bravo" said George clapping. Argo stood in silence smiling. 

Then Domon walked up to the two of them and said "Hey Bro you sure you don't want a room?" 

All Schwartz could do was laugh at his brother and the rest of the guys.

"Now Schwartz was that so hard?" Asks Rain

"Yeah I think I might need to go to the hospital!" They all laughed. 

They all had a good time together before the 13th Gundam Fight Tournament had begun. Now what holds in store for Schwartz and Sydney and for the Gundam Fight and the guys? Well, that's another story.

The End

So how did you all like it? I had a few problems so here is the new and improved version. Hey I want to know if I should post up the next chapter or not so R&R me, and tell me what you think. If I have any problems tell me that to please. Oh yeah and please no flaming at me this is only my first story so e-mail me advice not insults. R&R! 


	2. CH2 Long title won't fit sorry

The Beginning of the Blitz Gundam and Sydney, with the help of Schwartz

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it had been at least 2 weeks that Schwartz and Sydney had been in Neo Hong Kong. many Gundam's had come to fight and so far many of them had gone home. The reason is because they had their heads separated from the rest of the Gundam. Schwartz had some close calls well as Domon, but the other guys George, Sai Sici, Chibodee and Argo had all been disqualified.

They did get another chance to still be in the fight though as long they can fix up the Gundam's heads. Schwartz was at the time sitting on top of a large building looking out over the large city of Neo Hong Kong. 

"This is some place to come and think Schwartz" said Sydney out of no where. 

"How did you find me here, I thought you were out with Rain?" He said as he turned and looked at her.

"Come on, I know you enjoy coming here to think about stuff" she answered back.

"Well, very good Sydney you listen to me." 

"Of course I listen I'm not only you're partner I'm you're girlfriend."

"True so very true."

He walked up and put his arms around her. 

"Y'know Schwartz you're next fight is with Domon."

"You're lying!" He was shocked.

"No I'm not." She gave him a face.

"Well then I guess I better start training with you" he said smiling at her.

"Yes you should let's go get the Gundams." And they walked off.

To let you all know who ever is reading this Schwartz has told Neo Germany that he had a new crew member and that she was a former Gundam fighter. So the Germans made a customized Gundam just for her. Even through this Gundam was more powerful then Schwartz's Shadow Gundam they told him that with the right training Sydney could bring out the true power of the Blitz Gundam. 

"Y'know that was very strange that you're country sent me a Gundam, this Gundam is stronger then yours!" She said walking around it.

He looked at her again she could always tell when he was smiling at her even from under his mask

"I'm the one who told them to create a Gundam as powerful as yours."

"Why did you tell them that?"

"Because I want you to eventually take my place with the Blitz Gundam in the final round and become Neo Germany's Gundam Fighter.".

"WHAT! Are you crazy I can't take you're place I could never be as good a Gundam fighter as you!" She yelled.

Schwartz pushed her into a chair.

"With me training you, you could be an even better Gundam fighter then I am and you already are the great former Gundam fighter of Neo Switzerland"

"Yeah 'former' Gundam fighter I don't fight any more" She looked at the floor.

Schwartz eyes got wide at her she knew that was a bit upset.

"I can't believe you just said that, you're a Gundam fighter with no pride and no will to fight; we should not even call you a Gundam fighter if you say that" he told her with out even blinking at her. 

"OK, if you're so sure that I can be as good as you and maybe even better then you I'll do it"."

"Ok then" he said and walked away.

About two hours later after training basically on Sydney's skills not Schwartz's they went out to eat 

"Well I'm surprised that the guys haven't found us yet." She said trying to amuse Sydney.

"Give it till after we eat and they'll find us" Sydney answered. 

The two of them were leaving when the guys came running. 

"Hey bro, sis we've been looking all over for you!" Sydney starts to laugh Schwartz looks at her and then back to the guys. 

"We've been busy Sai." Schwartz told him.

"Yeah like doing what Schwartz or do I not want to know?" Said Domon "

"Domon don't be so stupid you know that he wouldn't do any of that" added Rain. 

Schwartz just laughed at them. 

"Well if it isn't the old German" Schwartz turned around to see Chibodee standing there smiling

"I heard that you're going to fight Domon in you're next fight?" He said in amusement to him self.

"Yes I am" he answered. he was getting annoyed.

"Well it better be a pretty dam good fight or else I'll have to give you one" he shot back.

Schwartz turned around to talk to Domon about there next fight when 

"Well hello there Schwartz and Domon, ah and mademoiselle Rain" came the voice of George 

"And Schwartz if I might ad I'd watch Chibodee over with Sydney" he pointed to the two of them. Schwartz looked and saw Chibodee trying to flirt with Sydney but failing miserably. 

Schwartz walked up behind Sydney and told Chibodee to back off all Chibodee could do was wink at Sydney and walk over to Sai Sici. Then Schwartz turned back around to talk to Domon 

"So Domon looks like it's you and me in the next Gundam fight, just the way I want to end it." 

"What do you mean end it?" he asked suspiciously..

"I'm going to start to train Sydney so she'll be the next Neo German Gundam fighter."

"No Schwartz I still don't want you to quit like that" yelled Sydney from her not so quiet sate. 

"Trust him Sydney he's been fighting longer then any of us, he knows that you'll be a great Gundam fighter to have so much confidence in you" added Domon. 

"You're not up set that Schwartz will not be fighting any more Domon?" Syd was a bit shocked that he was so calm about it.

"No because he'll still have his Shadow Gundam and he'll still fight and switch off with you in the Gundam fights, so I have no reason to be up set". 

"Schwartz why didn't you tell me you'll switch off with me?" She gave him a face

"I thought you knew?" he told her playfully knowing that she had know idea that they would switch off.

"Well this is great not only will I get to fight one good Gundam fighter I'll get to fight a good looking one to!" Said Chibodee all excited.

"Yeah but if I were you bro I wouldn't get to close to Sydney while Schwartz is around!" Said Sai snickering. 

"Well Domon I'll see you in tomorrows big fight."

"And if I win I'll be waiting to fight with Sydney in the next couple of days!" He told them as they walked away back to their hotel. 

Schwartz yelled "Yeah IF you beat me!"

The next day at the fight!

"Both Gundam fighters are in the cockpits" the announcer said as the fight was about to begin. 

"In today's fight the fighters are from Neo Japan, Domon Kasshu, and fighting him today if yet another strong fighter it's the very mysterious masked fighter Schwartz Bruder from Neo Germany!" The announcer having to yell as loud as she could to get the people to hear her. 

"The fight is about to begin!" Domon yelled.

"Domon this is not going to be as easy as your last fights I'll warn you now!"

"Shut up Schwartz and lets fight!" 

"All right then, GUNDAM FIGHT READY!" Yelled Schwartz 

"GO!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Domon. 

Both fighters went at it as hard as they could. Schwartz using all types of blades to get at Domon and using speed to catch Domon off guard 

"I see you've learned more since the last time I fought you Domon" he said as they locked hands. 

"Yeah Rain and me have up graded the Gundam and I've kept up with all the training!" He yelled back. 

"Ah!" They both said because they both felt the tension and the pain of each other's fists.

"Time to finish this Domon!"

"Yes time to finish this Burning Gundam!"

"This had of mine is burning red it's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" They both said in unison as they powered up different attacks.

"Erupting Burning Finger!" Yelled Domon 

"Strum Und Drang" yelled Schwartz, there was a huge blast when they both hit each other. 

"Domon! Schwartz!" Rain and Sydney said in horror as the black cloud got darker.

Then a breeze showed the out come of the fight Shadow Gundam stood in Burning Gundams arms defeated! A loud roar came from the crowd all around them. Even through Burning Gundam won it needed a lot of repair after the blow from Schwartz and Shadow Gundam. 

"Good fight." Said Schwartz as he stood next to Domon

"Yeah I thought that it would be a double knock out"

"No Burning Gundam wouldn't have it " said Schwartz as he and Domon laughed.

"Well, I guess this means I get to fight with Sydney and the very powerful Blitz Gundam?"

"Yes but let me tell you something Domon that Gundam and her are no push over it's as if they can read each others minds even through one is just a machine." 

That must mean that there an incredible team in the Gundam Fight."

"Be careful when you fight her, I don't want you getting hurt because you went easy on her. Domon!"

"Don't worry I won't go easy on her OK?" he said in one of those whatever voices.

"I'm not joking she can hurt you Domon!"

"I know that I believe you" Domon told him. 

This is all just the beginning of a timed day until the Burning Gundam will be defeated! 

"Now" said Schwartz to Sydney "we have to start to get you to cope with you're Gundam a little better"

"Ok but I think I know a lot about it already" 

"Not enough to win, you and the Gundam have to be able to fight together" sternly he said. 

"Alright what ever you say your the one training me."

"First thing the Blitz Gundam is made for extreme speed, it is faster then any other Gundam. This Gundam like mine uses manly different blades and knife type weapons. Your Gundam also specializes in close range combat like the two swords on the side of the Gundam. The Gundam also has a sword in its leg it's only noticeable to the pilot of the Gundam so know one knows it's there, the Gundam can also just disappear either out of no where or the use of the smoke bombs inputted in the Gundams arms. And the only real gun it has is on the head peace able to hit it's target from 4 miles away!"

"Wow" was all Sydney was able to say after Schwartz explained the whole Gundam to her.

"But the one thing I might have to help you with is how to use you're hyper mode. The hyper mode can be used only when the Gundam Fighter needs it or the Fighter knows how to access it."

"Just leave it to me and Blitz Gundam when she senses that I need to use the hyper mode I'll be able to use it" Sydney told him.

"It's not as easy as you say it is."

"Trust me I know what I'm doing Schwartz you're not doubting me are you?"

" No not at all."

Later that day Sydney took Schwartz up on what he said she went out to go cope with the Gundam get used to the cockpit. When she got back to the hanger she found Schwartz looking over his Gundam.

"So have you heard the news?" He asked her 

"No, what news?"

"The fact that you're fighting Domon in 4 days."

"You mean that they put me up against him already!?"

"Yes they heard about that I told Domon to be very careful fighting with you so they wanted to see why." 

"That's totally awesome!"

"Well you better get ready because I heard Domon's been training since yesterday."

"I'm ready and so is Blitz Gundam!" 

4 days later at the most anticipated fight yet.......

"Domon you ready?" Rain questioned him in a nervous manner because of what Schwartz told him, that she could hurt him if he was not careful 

"Yes don't worry Rain I'll win she hasn't even been it one fight with her Gundam there's no way she could win" he told her to keep her calm. 

"OK" she answered back with a smile. 

Schwartz you really seam to have a lot of confidence in her" said George 

"I know she'll do fine" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah I hope you're right bro I hope Domon doesn't hurt her" said Sai

"It will be Domon who is hurt if he doesn't pay attention and he takes her lightly." Schwartz said sternly. 

:Well it seams that both countries are ready to go so lets get this Gundam fight under way!" The announcer shouted.

"Well, Sydney are you ready to go?" Domon questioned her 

"It depends are you ready to lose to me?"

"Oh, getting cocky before the fight even starts huh?"

"Lets start this!" She yelled back ready to fight. 

"Aright then Miss Neo Germany! GUNDAM FIGHT READY?!!" Domon yelled 

"GO!!!" She said it and took of with amazing speed and so did Domon. 

The two of them had been beating up on each other when Schwartz had noticed something. Domon was doing exactly what he said not to do, don't take her easily. 

"He's a fool! I told him not to take her so easy he'll pay this time with his defeat!" Schwartz yelled and bagged his fists on the wall. 

They were half way through the fight when it looked like Blitz Gundam was totally out of energy. 

"What's wrong Sydney? Out of energy already?"

Blitz Gundam had taken a hit from Domon's Burning Finger and everyone thought it was all over for her and her Gundam.

"Y'know" she said, the whole crowed gasped to see her stand up. "Schwartz told you not to take me lightly, and what did you do you took me lightly and now I'll make you pay with the first defeat of the Burning Gundam!" 

The Blitz Gundam started to glow red then there was a blast of light and when people could see again there stood Blitz Gundam in hyper mode standing in front of Burning Gundam. 

"Oh my god how did she manage to do that only having that Gundam for 1 week?!"

"You should have listened to you're BROTHER!" She charged at him and at that moment the Burning Gundam went it to Hyper mode but the wouldn't be good enough

"You think you can beat me that easily?" Domon yelled 

"I know I can!' she yelled back coming at him fast! 

"All right then lets show her what a real Gundam can do! This had of mine glows with an awesome power it's burning grip tells me to grasp victory here I go Erupting Burning Finger!!!!!!!!"

"That wont cut it this time DOMON! Let's finish this Blitz Gundam!"

The Gundams eyes were glowing bright green

"Blitz Steam Sword!!!!"

Blitz Gundams sword cut straight through the attack of Burning Gundam and totally destroyed the Burning Gundams hand as well. 

"AH!!!!!!" Then there was a sound of an exposition and a cloud of smoke covered the entire arena. 

The smoke cleared and every one gasped to see the sword of the Blitz Gundam had gone straight through Burning Gundams head! 

"Article one of Gundam Fight regulations a Gundam with its head section destroyed is disqualified, Correct?" She said in a cocky manner as the Burning Gundam's head exploded and the Gundam fell to the ground. 

Yelling, cheering and screaming was all you herd and the voice of the annoying announcer.

"Wow you all saw it folks a once in a life time thing the Burning Gundam has been defeated by a new comer! This is just amazing!"

"So Domon" Schwartz said "do you wish you didn't take her so lightly?"

"I don't know what you taught her but that was one hell of a fight and she deserved to be the one to defeat me."

Sydney got out of her cockpit and ran over to Burning Gundam to see is Domon was ok

"Are you ok Domon?"

"Yeah just fine, but what did Schwartz teach you?" 

She laughed

"Nothing! I did it all by my self. Me and Blitz Gundam". 

"You're truly a great fighter" he told her. 

"Well-done Sydney I might not have to switch out with you after all" Schwartz said to her.

She just smiled at him and walked up to him took of his mask and kissed him right there in front of ever one. That was when just about a million cameras went of when she kissed him. 

He pulled away "That will be on the front of the newspaper tomorrow" he said to her and every one started to laugh.

Later in the day so many people had come up to them and where asking them questions the only one who really liked all the attention was Sydney because she never had cameras around her all day, but soon she got tired of it and wanted to be alone with all her friends and Schwartz with out any pictures.

So they all went back to the hotel where Schwartz and her were staying.

"So Sydney how does it feel to be the first on to beat Domon?" Asked George 

"Nothing really, but I know that Blitz Gundam is happy for it's first win."

"Well you're a true Gundam fighter always thinking about you're Gundam first" said Chibodee. 

"Oh and Schwartz don't worry about me going after Sydney after that fight you're the only one strong enough to contain her!" They all broke out in hysterical laughter. 

Sydney walked out into the hanger where her Gundam was. She looked at it with glory and that it was hers.

Schwartz came out and put his arms around her and said..

"The two of you make a great team."

"Well you're the one who made it for me." She looked up at him.

"Then I guess I know you well huh?"

"Yes" And they kissed right there in the hanger.

After as Sydney stands there with Schwartz and looks up at her Gundam she now loves two things very much Schwartz and her Gundam. 

Now what will happen in the finals of the Gundam fight and will Schwartz end up fighting with Sydney in the tournament? Well, as I said before that's another story 

THE END

Well there you have it my second story. How'd you all like it? And don't ask about how Schwartz could be in the finals I just put him there. So as I asked before R&R! Please, and no flaming thank you. Oh and tell me if you want to read the next chapter?


	3. CH3The Finals and the Masked Fighter

****

---------------------------The Finals and the Masked Fighter--------------------

Well it's only 1 week away from the finals and Prime Minister Wong has said that in the final battle there will be a surprise fighter along with the remaining Gundams. Also that he is sometimes called The Wild Card of the Shuffle Alliance. 

"What does he mean Wild Card?" Yelled the Domon he wasn't very happy about this. 

"Well you'll have to wait and see in the final battle as long as we can fix up the Burning Gundam's head in time" Rain added.

"Don't get all worked up with you're temper Domon" Schwartz told him appearing out of no where

"You only have to wait 1 week to find out who he is."

"You seam to be pretty calm about who it is" said Chibodee. 

"Well why would I have to be worried about it Sydney right now is one of the strongest fighters around"

"That's true bro." Said Sai.

"Man I can't wait to test my skills against her" Sai was jumping up and down thinking about it.

"You won't take her easily like Domon did will you?" Schwartz raised his eyebrowa bit as he asked.

"No way you think I want my Gundam's head to be cut off again? I don't think so!" 

He laughed and Domon's face got a little red for not listening to Schwartz. 

"Oh come on I'm not that good of a Gundam fighter as you Schwartz" came the voice of Sydney 

"Yet" he added. 

"You're so determined to get me to be the best I can before the finals and I cant seam to figure out why."

"It's not that important why I want you to be strong for the fight just want you to be ready for the unexpected."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes at him.

So off went Schwartz to go check out the Gundam's in the winning ring along with Sydney.

"Funny how Schwartz seams to be so calm as if he knows who fighter is" said Rain, the rest of them agreed. 

Well it was close to the final battle and Schwartz had really been working Sydney hard for the fight, at times she refused to train because she was so tired.

"I don't see why I have to train any more the fight is in two days and I should be resting not using up my energy."

"You'll have plenty time to rest." He reasured her but it didn't work.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not going to train any more me and my Gundam are ready to fight. I'm going off on the town to get some thing to eat and check out some of my opponents." 

"Well don't blame me if you have a hard time against the so-called Wild Card in the battle!" He yelled at her

"It seams to me that you have a connection with him wanting to train me so hard. What is he strong or something?"

"As a matter of fact he is very strong I seam to know him better then any one else."

"Well tell him I said hi because I'm off." She threw her hand in the air over her shoulder at him.

"God why are you so stubborn! You haven't been listing to me for 4 days."

"Well maybe it's because I sick of training, I'll see you later" she stormed off very mad at him.

The day of the final battle had arrived and today was the day that the mysterious fighter would be revealed. 

"In one hour I'll be able to tell you who the Wild Card fighter is!" Said Wong and the crowd went wild as he said it.

"Have any of you seen Schwartz lately?" Asked Sydney to everyone else.

"No I thought he'd be with you especially before the fight" said George.

"Don't worry he's probably watching you from a distance to see if you've progressed." said Rain trying to reassure her a little.

"I'm he was trying to get you pumped up so?" Sai added trying to help.

"I don't think so, we got in a fight yesterday and we haven't really talked to each other since." She looked at the floor

"WHAT! The two of you got in a fight! Come on tell the truth Sydney the two of you never fight." Domon yelled in shock and astonishment that they had a fight.

"I'm not lying I got mad that he kept telling me to train and I told him that it was stupid and I stormed off" she said in an upset way to Domon. 

"Well I'm sure he's not mad at you Sydney, he loves you and he can't stay mad at you for sure" Rain told her and Sydney just smiled.

"Thanks Rain."

"No problem."

"Well Ladies and Gentleman it's time to start the Gundam Fight so let me introduce our Fighters to day" said Wong 

"The first fighter is the all mighty Mermaid Gundam of Neo Denmark, then let's welcome our next fighter the beautiful Noble Gundam of Neo Sweden! Oh and our next fighter is the majestic Rose Gundam of Neo France! Also coming to day is the very powerful Bolt Gundam of Neo Russia! And here comes a sight the dream of America Gundam Maxter! Here is a Gundam run by the youngest pilot yet Dragon Gundam of Neo China!" He finished, he had to take a breath of air for a second. 

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls these two next fighters are two of the strongest Gundam and Fighters in the world right now! The all mighty, powerful BURNING GUNDAM, and DOMON KASSHU of Neo Japan!!!!!!!" Every one started to scream and yell like crazy.

"Also our new comer also the second strongest Gundam around and fighter BLITZ GUNDAM, and SYDNEY CONNER of Neo Germany!!!!!!!!" 

The crowd went wild as all the Gundams Stand in a line ready to fight Wong went on to name five other Gundams as well.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for me to tell you who the Wild Card Gundam Fighter is and who is going to join us in this event. Our so called guest fighter is" he said as the crowd got quiet and all the Gundam Fighters waited to see who there Opponent will be.

"This is it the Gundam fighter some times called the Wild Card of The Shuffle Alliance the one the only SHADOW GUNDAM, and SCHWARTZ BRUDER the former Gundam and fighter of Neo Germany!" He yelled and pointed to the Gundam

"WHAT" was all the came out of Sydney's, Domon's, George's, Chibodee's, Argo's, and Rain's mouth.

"This can't be happening" Sydney said " Schwartz is the fighter!"

"Now you know why I was trying to train you to be as good as you can be, because you would have to fight me" he told her.

"I can't believe it I should have known Wild Card of The Shuffle Alliance would be you" said Domon in disbelief. 

"Well this means who ever can make it to the top of the island will get to fight me for the title of the best Gundam if you lose Neo Hong Kong will win the title again."

"Even through you're my partner and my boyfriend I'll be the one to defeat you!" Yelled Sydney knowing that beating him will be a challenge for her.

"I'll see the best one of all of you at the top" he said and took off the top of the island and so the rest of the Gundams went to there spots on the island and waited for the go. 

"All right all Gundams are in position so Gundam Fight Ready!? GO!!!!!! Then all the Gundams went off in search of others to battle and then fight Schwartz. 

Allenby the fighter of Nobel Gundam ran into Chibodee and the two of them went at it hard then Sai Sici stared a fight with George, Argo with Domon, and Sydney with Mermaid Gundam. Sydney was the first on to win. Then she went off to look for someone else when she ran it Chibodee.

"So Miss Neo Germany nice to finally get to fight you" he said

"Don't be to happy I going to make this quick so I can beat other people and get to fight Schwartz!"

"Yeah that would be nice if you could beat me."

"Don't even think you can beat me if I beat Domon". 

"Then lets get started and see who's a better fighter!"

"Fine then this won't take long" 

"Go!!!" Both of them said.

They were fighting for at least 15 minutes when Sydney was starting ot get annoyed that it was taking longer the expected.

"This is taking to long lets finish this Blitz Gundam! Its eyes were glowing bright green. "Blitz Stem Sword!" 

The head of the Gundam Maxter came off!

"So I'll be seeing you around Chibodee, sorry to have to beat you so fast" she said kinda cocky. 

She started to fly off again when Dragon Gundam jumped out of nowhere. 

"It's my turn to fight you now!" Yelled Sai

"I don't have time of this!"

"You'll have to fight me any way sis."

"Fine but I'll take care of you faster then I did Chibodee!"

"Ready!?, GO!!!" They both took off at each other Sydney was getting sick of this having to fight everyone.

At least she would not have to fight with Argo because he was defeated. 

"That's it I'm going to finish this now lets do it Blitz Gundam Stunning Ice!" The Gundam shot the Dragon Gundam out of the guns located on the Blitz Gundam's head.

"I told you I defeat you fast!" She yelled.

Then all Gundam fighters had been told that the only remaining fighters left were Allenby, Domon, and Sydney.

Sydney was relaxed now that she could beat them fast and go on the fight Schwartz. She ran into Allenby first 

"So I've here that you're one of the strongest fighters around huh?"

"I'm not going to stand here and talk, lets fight already!"

"Man you must really want to fight with Schwartz."

"Yes I do so lets start!" Sydnet was getting real impatient.

"Go" they both yelled Allenby was no push over.

"Man this might take a little bit longer than I hoped" Sydney said to her self "I might have play a little game of illusion to beat her". 

Allenby had Sydney where she wanted her when all of a sudden she disappeared and came back as 10 Blitz Gundams all around her. 

"Now witch one is real and witch one is fake?" She taunted Allenby.

"You think this trick will work on me" she had a worried of voice.

Allenby went after one of the fake Gundams and that's when Sydney took her chance.

"Burning Daggers!" She took out the two swords that were on the side of the Gundam and jammed them into Noble Gundams head. "Later" was all Sydney said as she went off to find Domon then Schwartz. 

She did have to look long because he was following her she stopped and turned around. 

"Only you and me again Domon"

"Yes and this time I know not to take you so easily, I see you've learned some new attacks now so this fight should be a little Challenging to me."

"Yeah I'll only take my time fighting you and Schwartz."

"What makes you so sure that you'll make it to him?"

"The fact that you can't beat the confidence of me and my Gundam" she told him in a proud way

"Well I might have a fight on my hands so lets start" 

"OK!"

"GUNDAM FIGHT READY?! GO!!!!!!!!!" Together they said

This was going to be a harder fight them last time because Domon knew the fighting style of the Blitz Gundam "well" thought Sydney "I'll have to think of some thing else this time" 

Well as she had lost her self in thought Domon took his chance "Erupting Burning Finger! He hit the top of the Blitz Gundams head

"Oh my god I got her; wait a minute" he said in great shock this is not the Blitz Gundam it's a copy. If this is a copy then where is Sydney?"

"Up here Domon!"

"WHAT! NO!" 

"Blitz Raging Assault!"

She screamed and a mix of fire, ice and electricity hit the Burning Gundam. No way could you have survived that even in hyper mode" she was right the Burning Gundam lay in peaces.

"Oh my god Domon!" She jumped out of her Gundam down to find him. "Domon, DOMON! Where are you!" She saw the cockpit of the Gundam open she ran over to it and found Domon in side.

"Listen to me Sydney go fight Schwartz they'll send someone for me but go finish the battle for Neo Germany." He said smiling at her.

"Ok what ever you say Domon" she left him 

"Blitz Gundam" she yelled the hand of the Gundam lowered to pick her up. 

"Ok Domon I'll leave you now."

"Good luck" Domon said from his cockpit. She flew up two the fighting ring to the final fight with Schwartz. 

When she got to the ring Schwartz was not there

"Where are you Schwartz, I've beaten all of me opponents and now it's you're turn!"

"Yes I know that you've beaten everyone, and I'm very surprised that you found new attacks in the Blitz Gundam. I thought that I would have to teach you I guess you're not so young as I treated you two days ago."

"Oh now you seam to realize that. Now tell me this how long have I've been you're girl friend?"

"3 months"

"And you say that I'm not so young as you treated me!"

"Ok I get you're point" he appeared in front of her "Sorry I didn't mean to"

"It's ok as long as you give me a good fight for you're country of Neo Germany. Even through you are representing Neo Hong Kong in this fight."

"Fine then you give me all that training I've done for you in a good fight as well."

"Ok lets go Schwartz, lets see who the best fighter is and see who should be called the Wild Card crest!".

"GUNDAM FIGHT READY! GO!!!!!!!!"

They must have read each others minds because they both diapered or so it seamed.

"The two of them are moving so fast you could only see sparks" said George from the sidelines.

"Now I know why she wanted to get rid of us so fast and fight Schwartz" said Chibodee 

"Yes she wanted to feel the charge of fighting him or someone who can fight at her level" said Domon walking in behind them. 

"Man Domon she really got you bad." Sai pointed out.

"That attack, I don't think even Schwartz will be able to withstand it."

"With Schwartz you need to expect the unexpected" said Sai.

They looked back up to the fight to see that both Gundams had locked hands.

"Sydney!"

"Schwartz!"

"Let's do this!" They both yelled.

Blitz Gundam time to show every one what we've been holding till this fight!" She yelled to her Gundam.

The Gundams eyes this time started to glow bright yellow instead of green. There was a bright flash as the Blitz Gundams color was bright Yellow it looked like it was covered in gold the Gundam had something around it seamed to be or looked like green sparkles floating around it. 

"Well, Schwartz now is the time to defeat you!" 

"That would be true if you did not run off on me when I was tying to train you". "What do you mean?"

" I was going to train you how to fight against my Gundam's Hyper Mode, but now I don't think you'll be able to, It's to powerful for you're Gundam to handle."

"Oh yeah well see then won't we?"

"As you wish Sydney. Shadow Gundam!"

The Gundam changed from its normal white and black look to the same color as Blitz Gundam.

"Come on Blitz Gundam show him were not some babies any more that where a top ranking team!" The Blitz Gundam took off, as if it had a mind of it's own. 

It had double the power and was about to prove Schwartz wrong. 

"What is this?" Schwartz said "it's like the Gundam has its own mind."

"Come on Gundam we'll defeat him!"

"They are there working as a team not just Gundam fighter and Gundam she's treating it as an equal! This can't be could they be truly more powerful then me?" He said in shock. 

"GO!. Blitz Rage Assault!!!!"

The only thing Schwartz could do was try to block this powerful attack and hope the Shadow Gundam could withstand it. He couldn't have gone anywhere because of the speed of Sydney. The attack was to strong it went straight through the Gundam arms and hit Shadow Gundam's head.

"Let's finish this! Blitz Steam Sword!".

Shadow Gundam fell to the ground Blitz Gundam went back to it normal look. 

"We won it for Neo Germany!" Sydney put her hands in the air because she had won the Gundam Fight Tournament. She looked down and Schwartz standing at the top of his Gundam. She jumped down to be with him.

"Well done you've come a long way in such little time" he told her. "You've earned the Wild Card crest of the Shuffle Alliance, you are a true Gundam fighter treating you're Gundam as an equal, you're a tough fighter girl."

"Thank you Schwartz for teaching me everything you knew and seeing the potential in me when I quit."

"Well I'm sure the Shuffle Alliance will enjoy having you around."

"Heck yeah" all the guys yelled from inside the building. 

So the Gundam fight is finally over what might be in store for these young fighters? That's another story. 

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on now you must read and review! Please tell me anything, but nothing mean or bad. Just good advice! Later. I'm starting ot like my new story better then this one.


	4. CH4Long title won't fit sorry

--------------------------Win Between the Darkness,------------------------------

---------------------Birth of the Dark Mode Blitz Gundam----------------------

(Schwartz and Sydney VS. Riley and The Dark Shuffle Alliance)

Note to the reader: what ever is in these ( ) is what I'm saying at the time or what Schwartz is saying at the time as well to let you know.

================================================================

("Well look who's here, Schwartz!". "Looks like you've been busy writing stories huh Sydney?". "Yeah you seamed to like them yesterday when you were reading them". "How'd you know I've been reading them?" "Domon told me", "Oh". "I want to help you write OK?" "Sure thing Schwartz", "all right". My young husband loves to help". "So shall we get back to the story now that Schwartz is sitting next to me?")

================================================================ "Schwartz"

("Yeah?"

"Schwartz stop it I'm not talking to you!" 

"Can't you take a joke?" 

"NO not now I can't, be quiet! so as I was saying") 

"Schwartz" said Sydney, he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here you should be in the Gundam training" he was sitting on a rock.

"I'm just thinking." He said as he looked at her.

"You always think what's on you're mind this time?" She smiled at him.

"You" he said and then he turned around and looked out on to the lake. 

"What did I do something wrong?" She asked a bit worried.

"You never." 

"Then?" She cocked her head. 

He looked at her and said

"What my life will be around you in the future"

("Man I said that?"

"Yes Schwartz you did" 

"That was a dumb thing to be thinking about" 

"Well when you think about it wasn't really"

"I guess you're right, so start writing again Sydney"

"OK") 

"It will be the same as it is now" she said as he took her in his arms 

("I should have figured when I wrote that you would put you're arms around me"

"You know me so damn well don't you?"

"Yes I do")

"Y'know after this you'll make Domon want to marry Rain!" Sydney told him, Schwarz laughed.

"I'll have to work with him on that" Schwartz told her.

"Rain loves him so much, I don't see why he won't ask her already!

("I still wonder why he won't ask her"

"Sydney stop making those faces it's to funny!") 

She said as she sat down and made a face. Schwartz laughed at her

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"Oh yeah why?"

"The faces you make!" He said as he almost fell of the rock he was sitting on.

"Shut up Schwartz you're lucky I cant see you're face right now!"

"Sometimes I'm glad you can't see my face."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing."

("Now I know why you say that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't always like my cooking."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah then why is you're face turning red?"

"Because it's always red and black and yellow!"

"That's not funny Schwartz."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!")

"You're so cute when you smile." Said Schwartz to Sydney.

"Thank you sparky." She told him.

Then Schwartz looked up "We have company." 

Sydney looked up to see Domon, Rain, Chibodee and Riley his new girlfriend coming up the driveway of there forest get-a-way they stay at for a few days after the Gundam fight. Riley didn't bother Schwartz but Sydney was a different story

("And she still is!" 

"Shut up Schwartz!")

She was not a happy person at all when she saw Riley. Riley was walking up the driveway. 

"Don't get pissed today OK Sydney?" Asked Schwartz playing with her.

"Shut up!"

He turned around laughing and trying to say hi to them. Domon was smiling at Sydney knowing that she would get mad sometime. 

"Hi Sydney" said Riley in a cocky tone.

("I still hate it when she does that."

"I thought you two were friends?" 

"More like rivals!")

"Hi Schwartz" she said in a flirty way that almost got to Sydney. 

Sydney was starting to think that she always does this on purpose! Schwartz put his arm around Sydney to make sure that she wouldn't try to kill Riley.

"Let's go make lunch for everyone Sydney." suggested Schwartz.

"I help you" yelled Riley.

"NO, I mean no it's ok Sydney and me got it."

"You just go and hang with Chibodee all right?"

"OK" she answered back and smiled at him.

("You always have to be nice to her don't you?"

"Come on you don't still thing I like her do you!?"

"Maybe"

"If you do I'll never talk to you again an I'll screw up Blitz Gundam so that it never listens to you AGAIN!"

"Ok can't you take a joke?"

"That's not funny Sydney." 

I think it is!")

In the kitchen

"You can't hurt her Sydney!" 

(I still don't see why I still can't hurt her?" 

(frown on her face)

"Because Chibodee will come after you."

"Well that's what you're for right?"

"Yeah to stop Chibodee from killing you, get back to the story.") 

"Why not? You like her or something Schwartz?" 

"WHAT do you really think that I like her!?"

"YES!!!"

"OK listen is she the one I'm in love with?"

"No"

"Then stop being so protective of me!" He snapped back.

"Fine" she said with a sigh.

("Y'know that you're still protective of me." 

"I not protective I'm just careful of you."

"What the difference!?"

"One does not involve so much yelling."

"Sydney shut up")

Then the two of them walked out with some food for everyone to eat. It was German meat it was very good the only reason Sydney was making so much German food is because Schwartz just loved it. 

("Or he seams to love it."

"I do love it, it's the best German food I've ever eaten."

"You better say that or you and me are going to have a little Gundam fight on our hands!") 

"Wow Sydney you're really a good cook" said Domon smiling at her. 

"Yeah no wonder that Schwartz wants you so bad!" Said Chibodee laughing.

Sydney looked at Schwartz he was blushing. 

"Schwartz has already got me." 

"Go Schwartz!" All the guys yelled.

"Oh come on you acutely think...."

"YES WE DO!!!" They all cut off Schwartz's sentence.

"God you're all so bad!" 

"Come on Schwartz like you haven't" said Domon.

"As a matter of fact no!" 

"YEAH whatever" said Sydney smiling.

"Like a 29 year old like you could resist little old me?" 

("You still can't, I can make you do anything I want"

"I only do that because if I didn't you'd hate me" 

"WHAT!" 

"I'm only joking Sydney calm down you're eyes are turning really red")

Schwartz looked away before he blushed again.

"Looks like someone's getting mad at me."

"Yeah, you wait till later when it's just you and me and then you'll see mad" he said as if he was playing around with her. 

"Schwartz!" Said Rain in disbelief that he had just said that. They all laughed at her. 

Riley started to think that if Schwartz plays around with Sydney that much why should she even brother flirting with him, he will never like her that way if he's in love with Sydney. So then she decided to just go against Sydney as an enemy in Gundam fights. Then Riley had thought about something that she hadn't thought of before..

"I know I could try to win Schwartz over by beating Sydney in a Gundam fight, if he sees how weak she is he'll ditch her and come for me!" She said to her self smiling and staring at Schwartz.

("Man she was so determined not to give up on taking me away from you."

"Yeah well the darkness slammed that thought back into her mouth! She was sorry to think that I was weak, stupid girl.")

"Hey Sydney what are you doing later?" Said Riley.

"Nothing why?" She asked.

"Well then is Blitz Gundam in full working order?"

"Of course she is she's always in working order why do you care?" She said with and eyebrow raised.

"All right then since Blitz Gundam is ready to fight I challenge you to a Gundam fight match right here right now!"

"WHAT, you want to fight now!"

"Yes, do you expect."

"You know Schwartz told me not to hurt you today but it looks like me and Blitz Gundam are going to have to tech you a little lesson!" she stood up and yelled.

("Looks like someone got pretty pissed then."

"Shut up Schwartz I getting to the good parts!")

"Rise Blitz Gundam!" Up came Blitz Gundam out of the lake standing ready for a fight.

"Ok then come on Ares Gundam!"

Up came this tall red and white Gundam that look like it could be a killing machine and to Sydney looked like a punching bag for her Gundam. 

"Ha that's you're Gundam! God even Shadow Gundam could blow that thing up in an instant if Schwartz wanted it to!" 

"Sounds like some one is making fun of my little sister!" came a deep voice.

"What who said that" yelled Sydney.

("Look Schwartz I'm talking about some of your worst enemies!" 

"Man if I ever see them again I'll be the one to defeat them!")

"That can't be them, no there gone" said Schwartz looking up into the sky. 

"Schwartz who is it?"

"Some of my worst enemies around The Dark Alliance."

"WHAT, aren't those the people who kicked you out of The Dark Alliance and that's when you became the wild card of the Shuffle Alliance?"

"Yes and if there here to help out Riley I'll be glad to have a tag match with you Sydney, of course I would love to anyway!"

"Well look who it is Schwartz Bruder the may I say former Gundam fighter of Neo Germany."

"Shut up! You have no right to be here Ryan Anderson!"

"Oh and why not my little sister is here and as I've herd that is about have a Gundam fight with Sydney am I correct? If I might add she is also you're little girlfriend since you left Sara."

"So as an honor I'll beat her in a match with my sister!"

"No you wont this is my fight with Sydney and not yours Ryan!" Yelled Riley. 

"Shut up Riley you don't speak against me, because don't forget I can destroy you're Gundam if I wanted to!"

"Let's do this!" yelled Schwartz. 

"Let's go Shadow Gundam! Let's show him how much stronger we've gotten and how strong Blitz Gundam is then his Striking Gundam!"

"Well then if you're going to show me that I hope you don't mind if the rest of The Dark Alliance joins in do you all mighty Schwartz?" 

("Y'know Schwartz this is only a story of the past you don't have to be so mad."

"Come on Sydney it's this fight I almost lost Shadow Gundam I think I have a reason to be upset! Keep writing!"

"OK!") 

"Fine that will just show you how strong the two of us are together!" Yelled Schwartz in his Gundam pointing at Ryan and Riley.

"It's also not worth you're time trying to hide out there the rest of you we both can sense where you are."

"It seams our former leader has gotten better" said Sara Ryan's girlfriend who is also in The Dark Alliance she used to go out with Schwartz but then he left.

"You shouldn't take him easy Ryan." Sara told him.

"You just don't want me to hurt you're old boyfriend either you fight with me against him or you're out! Got it!"

"Yes I got it" she said back to him she was very loyal to him even through she did not want to fight with Schwartz because she still didn't get over him yet. 

"Get the rest of the group ready for a hell of a fight!"

"Got ya." 

"Come on guys' time to play with Schwartz and Sydney!" yelled Sara.

"Riley you ready to fight along side some great fighters?"

"Yes brother." 

"Gundam fight ready!?" Yelled Sydney and Schwartz.

"Go yelled the 7 opponents they were going against." 

"You're mine Schwartz!" Yelled Ryan.

"Fine with me" he snapped back.

The two of them went at it hard. The strange thing was the rest of the Gundam pilots stopped to watch them but not Sydney she was fighting along side Schwartz but with Riley. The power they were using amazed everyone even Domon was surprised to see how much power Schwartz gets when he's mad! 

"Come on Ryan I know you can do better then that! I'll take you on"

"Fine you're dead! I'll kill you Schwartz!"

"If I die I'm taking you with me!" Schwartz yelled back.

The two of them started to power up when Ares Gundam hit the two of them knocking them over. Sydney did it on purpose to stop them from killing each other.

"What the fuck Sydney!" Yelled Schwartz.

"Come on like you really want to die for this fight!"

"Maybe I do!"

"You don't mean that you want to die and leave me?"

"No." And he put his head down.

"Then you should be thanking me it's not my fault that you lost your mind!" She said to him. 

"Schwartz you're the one who told Domon and me not to let our emotions take control of us in battle and that's just what you did!"

"I'm sorry that happened" he told her.

"OK then"

"Oh come on, what Schwartz need help to fight against me?" Said Ryan.

"Listen Ryan you don't need to fight with him" said Riley.

"We can just stop fighting and try to be allies instead of enemies!"

"I don't think so Riley I didn't get rid of Schwartz in the first place to be friends afterwards!"

"Come on Ryan you want to finish this or not?" Yelled Schwartz.

"You asked for it Schwartz no more second chances from your little girlfriend!"

Then something unexpected happened Shadow Gundam was pelted by tons of firepower! "What is this! You need help defeating me Ryan" Schwartz said in agony as the bullets really damaged the Gundam and hurt him. 

"That's enough Ron."

A Gundam walked out of the forest with very impressive looks. You'd think that with all the fighting these guys do you wouldn't see such a nice Gundam. 

"I'd like you to meet my good friend Ron with his powerful top of the line Leopard Gundam" Ryan said as if he had great pride in his friend.

"Well it seams the once all mighty Shadow Gundam has meet it matches!" Ron said as he laughed.

Shadow Gundam was laying on the ground damaged beyond repair for now at least. Schwartz didn't answer them the Shadow Gundam was quite. 

"Schwartz!" Yelled Sydney as the Gundam took control and sped it's way over to the Shadow Gundam. 

The Gundam knelt down as the cockpit opened she jumped down to find Schwartz. She found him laying on the floor of his Gundam in pain and trying not to move so much

"Schwartz get up if you can." She sounded really worried.

"I can't seam to move, get out of here leave me don't fight Ryan and his friends."

"I won't listen to you this time Schwartz I always listen to you but no more I'm getting you out of here no matter what!"

"What your saying is you're going to fight Ryan for the two of us?"

"Yes I am."

"You can't he'll kill you I won't have it."

"You're in no condition to say what I can't do." And she kissed him real fast. 

"I guess it's time then for me to show you the Blitz Gundam's full power." He told her.

"What are you talking about I already have the hyper mode..." 

"No that's not it's true hyper mode."

"Then what is it?" She asked him.

"I won't let you two talk any more!" Yelled Ryan he took off ready to totally blow up the two Gundam's. 

"Sorry we just can't let you interrupt them!" Came the voices of some good friends. Domon, Chibodee, and Sai Sici came out to help and stop Ryan and The Dark Alliance. "Schwartz tell her what the true form is now, we can't hold out for long, GO!" Yelled Domon who was taking hits from the other Gundams. 

"All right, Sydney listen to me in this Gundam it has a very strong power. When I was first told about it I didn't want them to put it in your Gundam because you were true of heart and it wouldn't work. Then they informed me that it would work because they did some research and they found that you should have some darkness in your heart. Even that's not a good thing it gives you great power and you're able to control it unlike others." 

"So what your saying is my Gundam has a Dark Hyper mode?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." 

"Oh my god, but Blitz Gundam has all this like light she can't be a type of dark Gundam!" Sydney yelled.

"I know that was the whole point other people don't expect it to have such power and darkness. Blitz is able to use darkness as a powerful weapon."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You weren't ready for it but now well all see that you are able to control the power."

("That's true even today people can't believe that Blitz Gundam is a type of Dark Gundam."

Yeah well it's really fun to see how my opponent reacts to the shock of a red and black Gundam in front of them with red eyes glaring at them! It's the best!"

"I feel sorry for those fighters") 

"You guys watch out Ryan is coming right at you!" Sydney grabbed Schwartz pulled him into her Gundam and flew off before Ryan could hit them. The spear of the other Gundam want right through the cockpit, they would have been dead.

"Sydney" said Domon "Bring Schwartz to the driveway I'll take him on my Gundam."

"All right."

She placed Schwartz on the driveway and Domon took him into his Gundam. 

"Schwartz how do I activate the dark mode?"

"You're not going to like this but think of all the things you hate and focus them into energy, just get pumped up with anger and hatred."

"Your lying right? You always tell me not to do that and now telling my to do just that?"

"Yes listen the only reason I'm not worried when you do it is because I know you can control it with the help of Blitz Gundam and she will help you that Gundam knows your every move"

"Ok Schwartz what ever you say, come on Blitz Gundam let's try out this new dark mode and I'll need your help!"

The Gundam's eyes flashed green approving that she had heard Sydney. 

Sydney landed in the middle of the fighting and yelled "Ryan Anderson I challenge you to a final Gundam fight! Knowing that I will be the victor!"

All the fighting stopped and they all look at her as if she were crazy. 

"You sound pretty confident when you say that Sydney" he said as he walked up to her in his Gundam. 

He reached out and touched Sydney's face.

"I would really hate to hurt such a beautiful woman such as your self."

"And I'd really love to hurt a little fucker like you"

("Right on Sydney!")

She said back mocking him as she pushed his hand off her face. 

"Oh so you're a little bad mouth, I hope you have the power to back that up with because you'll need it!"

"Oh what's wrong can't take some mouth form a beautiful woman or is your girlfriend a little softy?"

"How dare you say that about her you'll pay." 

"Then bring it on Ryan this will be your losing fight."

"Come on Striking Gundam let's show this girl to respect us now!" 

"OK Blitz Gundam time to think of all the thing that make us mad, all the things that beat us in a fight, all the things THAT TRULY HURT US!!!"

As she yelled that word Sydney's eyes turned red so did the Gundam's. Then it was as if every thing went in slow motion for 3 seconds. The Blitz Gundam stopped moving and the metal hair on its head stood out straight and very sharp. The whole Gundam changed it turned colors it was now red and black along with blue hair. There was red sparks coming out from under the Gundam's hair each time one of the sparks would hit the floor the ground would steam and burn. The worst part of all was that the Gundam's eyes were red and gave that look that it was glaring at you like it was coming, coming to get you. 

"What the hell happened?"

"You mean you don't know Ryan?" Said Schwartz laughing.

"I thought that you were the leader of The Dark Alliance? You should know what happened. Her Gundam went not into Hyper Mode but into Dark Hyper Mode!"

"What do you mean Dark Hyper Mode?"

"You don't know what Dark Hyper Mode means?" Said Ron 

"Even I know what that is."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a very strong type of Hyper Mode that not many people can use because most of them will lose control of them selves. Not only that not many people can with stand it either, so if I were you I'd back down." Ron told Ryan.

"Are you crazy I wont back down tow a little 25 year old!"

"Ryan is she is able to control her rage like that and use it as darkness you're dead if you fight her and I mean it!"

"Come on Ryan please as your sister I won't let you fight him!" Said Riley trying to get to him.

"All of you get out of my way I'll defeat her now and now alone HA."

"Well it seams I have no choice but to get rid of you Ryan, you should have listened to your friends and sister and your life would have been spared. It seams that you are unable to control your rage and must be gotten rid of, sorry. Now for the ultimate technique of Darkness! DEATH OF THE DARK SHADOWS!" 

A strand of black and purple came out of Blitz Gundam's hands, it hit Striking Gundam. It was covered in a black veil in an instant. There was a flash of red followed by an exposition. 

"What happened?" Said Riley

"Ryan" was all Ron could say as he looked in disbelief that his good friend had been destroyed. 

"My god Ryan why didn't you ever listen to us" was what Sara had to say.

The other three Dark shuffle alliance members Steven, John, and Keith all said in unison "Don't morn over him, as you all know he was never there for us. We should not think of this as a loss and you all know it!" Everyone agreed even Riley his own sister!

"Well, Sydney looks like you turned out to be a great Gundam fighter" said Schwartz as he walked over to her.

"Yeah but what about Shadow Gundam?" She asked him, she looked a little concerned. 

"It will take some time to get him all fixed up, but I'll never fight with out him. Shadow Gundam was my first Gundam and will be my last when the time comes. I'll take the time to fix it up and he'll be better then the last time with a few upgrades and all." He answered back as he looked over his Gundam.

"Yeah" was all Sydney said.

"Good work Sydney" all the guys said.

"Listen Sydney I'm sorry for all the trouble that my brother caused and all, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I want to know if we can be friends?" Riley asked with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"Sure thing Riley, but I think you have a problem."

"What might that problem be?"

"That Sara seams to like Chibodee and he likes her." 

"That's ok I have Ron now."

"Oh really" said Schwartz.

Riley could tell that he was smiling 

"Yeah, I think I found my man now."

"Smart choice Riley" said Sydney joking around with her. 

So in the end Sydney had a new Hyper Mode, they all also made new friends and some boyfriends. Hang on for the next chapter. Later!

This story is a bit different then the others. So I hope you like it R&R! Tell me if it has a lot of errors in. Man I'm fixing all there chapters at 1:57 in the morning. I can barely even see the screen now, but I need to get these thing's done better. R&R me, and please don't flame me, I was up all night fixing it so you can read it better people. Thanks

~Schwartzbruderlover


	5. CH5Long title won't fit sorry

------------------Strong Rivals, Sydney meets Tague, Fight!---------------------  
~If you have ever seen the name Tauge before don't try to like say I can't use that name, One because I'm good friends with the author that uses that name. As a matter of fact I eat lunch with her, so back off about the name. Thank you.  
  
So let's recap shall we? Sydney now has a Dark Mode for her Blitz Gundam, Sydney is also the Black Wild Card of The Dark Shuffle Alliance. And the one thing that is really big is that no one has ever beat Sydney in a match or even tied with her, but this might all change with the coming of a close friend of Domon Kasshu named Tauge. It has been said that she has also never lost a fight and that no one has ever beat her either. So let's get started with the story of two very strong rivals Sydney/Tauge.   
  
"Hey Schwartz" yelled Domon. Schwartz turned around to see Domon running down the side walk of the market place. "Hey Domon, what are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same question" Schwartz pointed at Sydney who was looking at some components and upgrades for Gundams. "Ah, I see that Sydney is getting tired of her Gundam's parts already." "No not really she just likes to look at them when she sees them" he answered back. "Hey have you heard about the other fighter that has never lost any of her matches yet?" "Yeah I've heard about her, but this has got me stumped they said that she's a representative of Neo Japan?".   
  
"Oh really, you heard that?" Domon said in a shaky voice. "Yes I have Domon" said Schwartz as he started to walk toward his shaky little brother. "Can you explain that to me Domon?". Domon started to back away when he walked into a wall, he was stuck. "Tell me Domon why does she also represent Neo Japan? Huh". "Uh well she's a close friend and like Sydney she's also a Gundam fighter." "Oh really? And she's never lost against anyone yet?" "No, but she's is coming down because she is going to be in the 14th Gundam Fight, she'll be here in about 2 hours."  
  
"Who will be here?" asked Sydney. " Well Sydney have you heard about the Gundam fighter other then you who has never lost any of her fights?" "Yeah, so." "She's a good friend of mine and she's coming down here from were ever she is to fight and be in the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament". "You're lying!" "No." "Well I'll be the one to beat her, no one comes on my turf and try's to be a hot shot!". Domon and Schwartz laughed.  
  
"Come on Sydney you don't need to always be on top of every one" said Schwartz. Sydney turned around and leaned against Schwartz "Yes I do Schwartz, sweetie" she said to prove her point. Then she turned and started to walk the other direction. "Were are you going Sydney, as if I don't already know" he asked. "To train" she said back.  
  
An hour later Schwartz had gone with Domon to his hanger to wait and see this "great fighter" Tauge. As Domon had said 2 hours later Schwartz was talking to Domon when a woman walked into the hanger.   
"Hi Domon!" she yelled. "Hey Tauge! It's been a long time." Schwartz was sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee, when he saw her he was almost in a daze because of her stunning looks. "Schwartz you OK?" "Huh, oh yeah sorry."  
  
"Tauge this is Schwartz my good friend and brother". "Nice to meet you Schwartz, aren't you the man who trained Sydney?" "Yes I am." "Well, she sure got her self a cute trainer" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh I suppose you'd want to meat her right? She is the only other fighter who hasn't been beaten y'know". "Yeah I want to meat her, where is she?" "She's back at our hanger I can call her" he said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Schwartz I would of never thought that you have a cell phone, and that nice to" said Domon. "Come on Domon I'm not that traditional with all of my stuff".   
  
Just as Schwartz dialed Sydney's cell phone number George, Chibodee, and Sai walked into the hanger. "Hey who's the pretty lady bro?" said Sai drooling. "Yeah Domon" added George. "She's my good friend Tauge, she's also the second unbeatable fighter around like Sydney." "Wow" they all said.   
  
"You should meat Sydney" said Sai "I'm going to in a minute". "Hey uh Chibodee what's wrong?" Chibodee was standing in front of Schwartz scratching his head "I didn't know Schwartz had a cell phone."   
  
"Good god! Do all of you think I have no electronic things like a CELL PHONE!?!", "Well, not really" Chibodee answered. "Hey Sydney" Schwartz said into his cell phone "Tauge is here at Domon's hanger now so you coming down here or not?" there was silence "OK, bye."  
  
"Is she coming" asked Chibodee "yeah she'll be here in about 3 minutes". "Alright Tauge you better not try to size up to Sydney unless the two of you are in a Gundam fight or something." "Yeah listen to Domon" said Schwartz "Trust me she has a short temper and she can get mad at stupid little things."   
  
"Well I believe you Schwartz." "Yeah and why do you believe me?" "Because you're one of the most trust worthy Gundam fighters around other than Domon. Almost any one who's a Gundam fighter knows that". "I guess you're right, you're pretty smart."  
  
"Looks who's coming" said Domon, "Hey guys! Schwartz" said Sydney. "Hey pretty lady were have you been all my life?" Said Schwartz trying not to laugh. Sydney started to blush. "Well that's a first, seeing Sydney blush" said Schwartz as he turned around to look at Tauge.   
  
"So Sydney" Schwartz said as he stood up "This is Tauge the other fighter that has not been beaten once yet". "Well, nice to meat you Tauge" Sydney stuck out her hand to shake. "Yeah same here."   
  
Domon yelled suddenly "Let's talk about the two your Gundams OK?". "OK" they both said. "Actually I've heard about Sydney's Gundam already, it has a dark mode right?" "Yeah." "Funny so does mine". Sydney whirled around so fast you wouldn't even realize it.  
  
"Come on Sydney let's have a fight right here right now!". "Sorry to let you know now Schwartz but I'm using Shadow Gundam OK?" "Yeah sure fine." So Tauge and Sydney started to fight, at least 15 minutes into the fight Sydney was getting mad that Tauge had the upper hand. Domon came into the fight to calm Sydney down but that plan backfired!  
  
"Get off me Domon! Or else." "Or else what?". "Even through that Blitz Gundam is being upgraded she'll still come for me!". "Oh so what you're saying is that you'll call Blitz Gundam?" "YES! If you don't get off me!". "Sydney you do know that and the German government will be so mad at you if you do that." "I don't care right now". "Let go!"  
  
"What's wrong Sydney can't get lose?" "Tauge stop it you're just making it harder on me!". "Domon I know you can hold her" said Tauge with her hands on her hips. "That's it.." "Sydney don't do it!" yelled Schwartz. "Blitz Gundam!"   
  
Back at the base where Blitz Gundam was being up graded the eyes on the Gundam started to glow green. "What the hell" said one of the German officials. "She's calling her Gundam!" a worker technician said.   
  
"We told her not to call it until we were done!" yelled Shawn the lead crew member of the Neo German team (also former boyfriend of Sydney) "Everyone get away from the Gundam now, take those wires off the Gundam as well!"  
  
"Shawn" called Terry a good friend of Shawn and second in command of the Neo German team "I think you might need to have a little talk with Sydney about this." "True, but it's won't matter because I can't seam to yell at her" he sighed. "Just get the people away from the Gundam and let it go to her." "Right."  
  
"What am I going to do with her, I thought Schwartz had her under control?". Lucky they got everything away from the Gundam fast because Blitz Gundam flew straight out of the base to find Sydney. "Well, Sydney it looks like you're great Gundam didn't respond to you HA HA HA! You're a great Gundam fighter!"   
  
"Tauge please stop she's getting mad." "It's OK Domon let her go I can deal with her" "You spoke to soon Tauge" said Chibodee he had finally snapped out of his trance. There was a bright blue flash of light and the next thing there was, was a blue figure standing in front of Shadow Gundam. Then the figure was right behind of Tauge. "What is that!?!".  
"That is Blitz Gundam" the blue light disappeared and Blitz Gundam was standing there. "Now this is a fight Tauge!". "Good when I have the chance Shadow Gundam!" yelled Schwartz.   
  
"Now Domon time to stop her before every thing gets demolished!" "I'm with you!"  
The two strong Gundam fighters grabbed Sydney and held her down. "Come on you two get off me! I want to fight NOW!" Sydney's rage started to come back, but this time her rage was put to use as the Gundam went into Dark mode.   
  
"Hey Chibodee, George we could use some help here!" said Domon. "Oh yeah." "You to Sai Sici". All 5 guys held down Sydney from destroying everything because she was so mad.   
  
"Sydney calm down you're getting mad over nothing!" Schwartz yelled. "Well I have no choice Sydney don't make me do it". Sydney was suddenly knocked out. Schwartz had kicked her in the stomach hard, that kick would have knocked any one out. "I really hated doing that, she's got to lose her temper." "Big time" said Tauge.  
  
An hour of later Sydney woke up on a couch in the hanger. "What happened?" she asked Rain who had come back from her long day of shopping. "Well, from what I heard you went crazy, and Schwartz had to know you out."  
  
"Know wonder my stomach hurts". "Sorry about that" Schwartz said walking into the room. "I guess I won't get you mad any more unless it's an official Gundam fight next time" Tauge told her.   
  
"That was my fault I get mad to easily". "I should have listened to the Guys. I will next time for sure." "Yeah, but I will fight you in an official Gundam fight sooner of later I'll say that Tauge." "Then I'll be waiting for you" she walked off to go with Domon back to the hanger.   
  
"Nice kick there Schwartz." "Don't even get started Sydney". He came and sat down next to her with a cup of coffee in his hands. "You seam to be drinking a lot of coffee nowadays Schwartz." "I took a liking to it I guess".   
  
"Y'know I got a call from Shawn 5 minutes ago." "WHAT Shawn called you, what did he want!?!" "Well he said that he wasn't to happy with you and that he was going to come down to have a little chat with you in two days" Schwartz sipped his coffee.   
  
"This is bad, very bad." "Why?" "Because he's never really taken a liking to you and now he's even more mad at me not only for breaking up with him for you, but for calling the Gundam!"  
  
  
  
"Calm down, he's not going to do anything don't get so up tight." "Yeah sure whatever you say" as she sighed and lie back down on the couch with her hand on her head and one on her stomach.  
  
Later that day...   
  
"Come on Domon please!" "No Sydney." "Why not?" "Because Shawn is coming down here to talk to you not me, and besides who called there Gundam out?" "DOMON!" "I said NO! So stop being such a little girl, that only works for Schwartz." "Not anymore it doesn't, not after she did that to get money for a stupid video game!"  
  
"But Schwartz it was a cool video game" said Sydney. "Give me a break Sydney you're 25." "So." "What am I going to do with you?" "Give her up so I can go out with her" said Chibodee. "You wish Chibodee" Schwartz replied crossing his arms at the same time.  
  
"I don't really feel like talking to Shawn, if he wants to talk he'll have to hunt me down or something." "Yeah well if he hunts you down don't expect me to come save you" said Schwartz. Two days later Shawn came to see everyone and talk to Sydney about the little insentient three days ago.  
  
The only problem was he saw everyone else but couldn't find Sydney anywhere. "Hey Schwartz" he said as Schwartz walked by the Hanger where Shadow and Blitz Gundam where.   
  
"I've been looking for you." "Hey Shawn, sorry but I don't really know where Sydney is so don't ask." "You're lying Schwartz. I could always tell when you and you're brother are lying." "OK so I am lying, she doesn't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Oh yeah, why?" "Because she still thinks you're mad at her and that you still don't like me because I'm going out with her." "She still doesn't think I like you as a friend because you're going out with her?" "Yep." "God Schwartz tell me where she is." "Fine but don't tell her I told you, got it." "Sure." "She's on the roof of the commissions building, over there". "Thanks Schwartz I won't tell her." "You better not or I'll get you Shawn."  
  
Shawn walked over to the building and when he got there he heard a voice from up top. He looked up and saw Sydney sitting there looking at the lake. Since Shawn is a former fighter getting on top of the building was nothing.   
  
"Uh, hi Sydney." Sydney turned around to see Shawn standing there. "How did you fine me here?" "I just had a feeling." "Oh." "So I heard that you didn't want to talk to me." "Yeah I really didn't." "Is it ok with you is I sit down?" "I don't care, go ahead."   
"So since you don't want to talk about the Gundam incident lets talk about each other." "Alright then." "Well Sydney what have you been up to lately?" "Nothing much, just playing around with Blitz Gundam and all." "Ha, you're still you're old self Sydney."  
"I can't really change in a year now can I?" "I guess not, and you're still just as beautiful as ever."   
  
"Thank you Shawn, but you know I'm going out with Schwartz." "Yes I know you are, I still don't see why you dumped me?" "Because we where just to different in my mind. Don't get me wrong or anything you were cute and sweet but I just didn't get a vibe off you." "I know what you mean."  
  
There was a breeze that went over the building and Sydney shook a little. "You cold Sydney" asked Shawn. "Just a little." Shawn put his arm around Sydney, she looked up at him knowing that she shouldn't let him do that.  
  
"Shawn, I can't do this. I'm with Schwartz and you know it!" "Sydney hush you're to loud". He put his finger on her lips. He leaned forward to kiss her knowing that she would back away. He knew that she was with Schwartz but he really didn't care that much because he wasn't around.  
  
That's when the worst happened Schwartz walked over with Domon, George, Chibodee, and Sai Sici. Schwartz stopped dead in his tracks, he thought that he was seeing things he blinked and then realized that he wasn't. "Sydney!" was all that came out of his mouth.  
  
She looked up to see Schwartz staring at her in disbelief. "Schwartz I can explain this I promise, don't get mad please" she tried to plead with him. "Shut up Sydney" he looked away from her.   
  
"What do you have to explain? I think I've seen it all, don't you?" Schwartz turned and stared to walk away. "Schwartz wait!" Sydney jumped down off the building to ran after him, as did Shawn. "Please Schwartz, just stop!"  
  
He stopped and turned to look at her still glaring. "What is it Sydney, I really don't want to talk to you." "It's that I didn't mean to kiss him, I just did it with out thinking, I'm sorry."   
  
"Why should I believe you?" "Because it's the truth" Said Shawn. "I kissed her, it's really my fault don't get mad at her." Schwartz stared at Sydney she was in tears looking at him. "You didn't kiss him?" "No why would I kiss him when I have you?" Schwartz looked up at Shawn. "I kill you!"  
  
All of a sudden Schwartz jumped on Shawn and the two of them started to fight. Schwartz was beating the crap out of Shawn. Schwartz got punched in the face once, but Shawn was bleeding like crazy.   
  
Domon came running up and grabbed Schwartz, Chibodee grabbed Shawn. "Calm down you two." Tauge came over to see the fight. "Wow this fight is better than me and Sydney's fight earlier!" said Tauge all excited.   
  
"Come on , Schwartz let's talk about this" said George to the two of them "What's there talk about, he was kissing Sydney!" screamed Schwartz. "Shut up you dumb ass German! She was mine in the first place!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well get a life she's not any more! And did you forget that you're a German as well you idiot!". The guys had them on there knees, and they were still yelling at each other!   
  
Schwartz was about to pull the knife out of his pocket to kill this guy. "Let me warn you get near to Sydney again and I'll kill you! And I mean it!" "Ok come on Schwartz you've made your point" Sydney said as she pulled him away.   
  
Later...  
  
Schwartz was still jerked up and Sydney and Rain were tying to calm his down with a back rub. "That dumb ass, he better get out of my sight for good". Sydney put her arm's around him to calm him down.   
  
Tauge walked in, "Um Sydney this might not be a good time but I want to challenge you to a fight tomorrow at 5:00 pm, do you except?" "Yes I do, it will get my mind off this incident, and into something more fun." "Ok great, I'm off to train with Domon for a little while later!"  
  
Schwartz leaned back on the couch with his shirt off, Sydney and Rain could give him a relaxing back rub. "You feel any better tough guy?" asked Sydney handing him a coke. "Yeah, that fight of yours will get my mind off it."  
  
"Great! You just sit here on the couch and watch me train with Chibodee cool?" "Cool" he answered, he got comfortable on the couch, he could tell he was going to be there long.  
  
About two hours later Tauge came back, Domon looked worn out and so did Tauge. "So Domon what happened? You look tired." " You should be talking, you're use to training someone else Schwartz".   
  
He was still sitting on the couch, but now Sydney was sitting next to him. She was relaxing on him, he had his arm around her.   
  
"So Tauge you ready to fight?" "I always am Sydney." "Well everyone will look forward to your fight tomorrow girls" said George walking into the hanger. "How did you get here George?" asked Domon. "I just came to get ready to see the fight tomorrow, it will be a once in a life time fight y'know Domon."  
  
"Yes that's true, I cant wait!" said Domon.   
  
"How bout you Schwartz? Schwartz? Hey Schwartz!" Schwartz was making out with Sydney on the couch, they looked really into it. Chibodee put his head on his head. "Man that Schwartz never leaves her, does he?"   
  
He look at Domon. "Nope never, just wait till later he won't leaver her till the morning if you get my drift". Schwartz stopped for a second "Oh yeah Domon, is that so?" "Yeah like she's not turning you on right now?" snapped Domon.   
  
"Well, when you put it that way Domon" he said as he turned and looked at Sydney. "I guess she is." Sydney stood up and started to walk away. "Hey Sydney where are you going?" asked Schwartz. "To get something, you want to come?" She said it in a way like she wanted him to follow her.  
  
He knew that, he could tell by her voice, and she was smiling at him. "OK, I'll come" so he got up and walked out with her with his shirt in his hand.   
  
"Well, I wonder where the two of them are going?" "Yeah I wonder George" replied Sai. "What is this why is everyone coming here!?" yelled Domon. "Well I would think Domon it's because that everyone wants to see the fight between Sydney and Tauge" said Argo walking in.  
  
"Yeah Domon, who would want to miss my fight?" Tauge yelled jumping up out of her chair. "Well, for the sake of the fight tomorrow I hope Schwartz doesn't ware Sydney out." "Man if he does that I'll kill him Domon." "Yeah I know Tauge".   
  
Sydney knew that she had to get some sleep but that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun with Schwartz. "What's wrong Sydney?" "Huh? Oh nothing Schwartz." "You're worried about how much sleep you'll get right?" He said smiling at. "Sort of". "Don't worry you'll get some sleep, I'll make sure of it." She hugged him as they stood there in the moonlight kissing. Schwartz then took her back his apartment.  
  
The next morning....  
  
At Schwartz's apartment  
Sydney woke up and smelled the smell of fresh food coming from outside the door. She grabbed her jeans and put a shirt on. She walked out and saw the table set. "Good morning sweetie" said Schwartz walking out of the kitchen with food.   
  
"What is all this Schwartz? All food?" "Come on Sydney you know you have a fight today, and I want you to eat something before your fight." She just smiled as he took her in his arms and held her there for a moment. "Well eat, then we should get you pumped up a bit right?" "Yeah, good idea."  
  
Back at Domon's hanger  
"Come on Tauge get up!" yelled Domon. "Me and Sai spent all morning making you breakfast for you and you won't wake up!". She sighed and got her self up from bed and marched to the door. Domon was about to bang on the door again when she opened it, he almost hit her in the face but she ducked.  
  
"God Domon you're going to kill me!" "Sorry Tauge I've just been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes." "Only 15 minutes? What the fight is not for at least 7 hours so why couldn't I sleep?" "Cause I've gotten news that Schwartz is getting Sydney ready for the fight already."  
  
"WHAT there crazy but, where's the food we need to eat then get out of here!" *It's about time* Domon thought. Everyone showed up at the fighting ring even if it was just them. They were having the fight there to have more room to fight.  
  
It's now 4:50. "Look here comes Tauge and the others with Spirit Gundam!" yelled Sai. Tauge landed on the ring ready to fight. "Where's the others?" said Tauge. "They should be here soon Tauge don't worry" Domon said to reassure her a little.  
  
People started to crowd around noticing that there was a Gundam in the ring. "Hey is there going to be a Gundam fight" said a little boy as others waited for an answer. Chibodee turned around and said "Yes, a once in a life time Gundam fight."  
  
The word spread in about 3 minutes and there was millions of people standing around ready to see a fight. "Man I knew this was going to be a fight, but I didn't know so many people would come to watch." "Well they won't have anything to watch if Sydney doesn't show up" said the irritated Tauge.  
  
"Who ever said that I wouldn't show up?" Sydney came flying out of the sky and landed on the fighting ring. "It's about time Sydney, I thought you were to scared to fight me?" You wish Tauge."   
  
"OK you two I guess you're ready to fight then" Schwartz said, he was in his Gundam. "Hey Schwartz why do you have you're Gundam?" "I felt like training a bit with Sydney it's all we ever seam to do train." He smiled under his mask thinking about last night when him and Sydney were together. Sydney knew he was smiling, she smiled as well.   
  
The two fighters were getting ready to fight, they knew it would be one hell of a fight between them, and it was worth it to them to fight each other.  
  
"Well you ready Tauge?" "Yeah bring it on Dark Wild Card I'll win!" "Ha you wish Queen of Hearts!"   
The fight started with Blitz Gundam starting out with the upper hand. Sydney was much faster then Tauge and Tauge was having some trouble keeping an eye on her. "Come on I thought that you were on of the best fighters Tauge." "Shut up, I just can't see you that's all!" "Ha, you weakling" Sydney yelled to Tauge.  
  
"Sydney stop playing around" Schwartz told her. "Aw, come on Schwartz I'm just having fun." "You've had enough fun now pay attention to the fight." *Gosh he has to ruin all the fun* she thought.  
  
"Fine, I'll just do this fast since I can't have any fun, Schwartz takes the fun out of it. Gosh Schwartz you're so boring." "Oh yeah I'm so boring Sydney." Sydney smiled.  
  
"What do you mean that you'll finish this fast? yelled Tauge. "Come on like you never heard me say that before. That's my signature line Tauge!" "I'm not that easy y'know, I'm not called The Queen Of Hearts for nothing! I'll show you!"  
  
"Tauge show her that you're not as easy as she thinks you are!" yelled Domon. "Thanks Domon that really helps." "Sure no problem." "God, let's just do this I have other things to do tonight then fight you Tauge!" "Fine, flame of rage!" Sydney just blocked the attack. "Come on that's all you got? Try this out for size Knight of The Dark Shadow!"   
  
The attack just blew her away. "That's no fair" yelled Domon. "And why not?" asked Schwartz. "Because she can't use dark attacks in this battle!" "She can if she wants to you're are just afraid that Tauge might lose!" Domon just looked away, and back at the fight.  
  
The two fighters were going at it. Sydney was using all of her dark moves against all of Tauge's light moves. Yeah most of the time light beats darkness but in this fight the odds were in Sydney's hands.   
  
"You think you're so good don't you Sydney?" "Yes thanks for praising me." "I'm not Praising You! I'm just saying, in my mind you're not the best fighter." "Oh and you are?" "Yes I am!" "Well, it looks like I'm going to have to show you the truth! I am the best fighter and that's that!"   
  
"Who do you thinks going to win Schwartz?" asked George. "Duh bro, I don't think you need to ask" said Sai. "Yeah frenchie." "My choice will be the same, as for Domon his will be to. I'm with Sydney, he's with Tauge."   
  
The fight was really starting to heat up, with the fact that Sydney was pissed off about what Tauge said. "That's it time to finish this I'm sick of fighting already. Dark Mode Blitz Gundam!"   
The Gundam went totally black and red, with the red eyes and the red sparks coming from under the Gundam.  
  
"This is where it all ends Tauge, I'm sick of fighting on my break! You may be a great fighter, but not great enough to beat me!" "What you think I'm a great fighter?" "This is no time for idol chit chat Tauge! This is it!"  
  
" Death Of The Dark Shadows combine with Knight of The Dark Shadows! Verbrennende Augen Ritter Des Dunklen Schattens!"  
(If you all are wondering that was is in German)  
  
There was a huge explosion, but I guess in every fight there is an explosion. The dust and smoke cleared. There were gasps and cries. Not only had Tauge been taken out but Sydney's Gundam looked like it had been through a war!   
  
Sydney's Gundam was knelling on one knee with a whip through the shoulder of her Gundam.   
  
"Ha, I guess I was wrong when I said you weren't great Tauge. You got me." "What, you actually think that I was going to let you win with out even a scratch?" Sydney laughed so hard her stomach hurt.   
  
All the people that were watching the fight left. The shuffle alliance members Domon (King of Hearts) Tauge (Queen of Hearts) Sydney (Dark Wild Card) Schwartz (Wild Card) Chibodee ( Queen of Spades) George ( Jack of Diamonds) and Sai (Ace of Clubs) all stood to watch the sunset.  
  
What would tomorrow bring? They didn't know, but they didn't care right then. They were content with what they were doing right now. "Time" was all Schwartz said. "Yes, Time" Sydney replied and they all nodded there heads. Time was all they needed to find out what tomorrow would bring. Sydney then saw something black fly by really fast over head, no one else saw it so she just for got about it. What could this black thing could have been? Till tomorrow fans!  
  
Aright that story took me 3 months to finish , because I was a bit to lazy to finish it and put it up. So here it is now ladies and gents. R&R! And no flaming please, if I did something wrong tell me how to fix it. Thanks, Schwartzbrunderlover. 


	6. CH6Has 3 titles it also has 3 parts so

---------------------------------------The Dark Soul----------------------------------

****

~Part 1. Sydney's evil soul!

~Part 2. Sydney captured, Power of the Shuffle Alliances!

~Part 3. You have to wait, I can't tell you this part yet, it would spoil the story!

Pt. 1~ So before I start let me explain this to you before you get lost. Sydney was born in Neo Switzerland. She was an only child, even though her parents gave her everything she ever wanted she still wasn't happy. She wanted to be a Gundam fighter. She had been given the chance to be a Gundam fighter one-day, but her parents told her no it was too dangerous. Sydney had a riot because they said no. She finally calmed down, and her parents saw the potential in her then. They then let her do it. Now, sine her parents had said no, the government took in a new fighter. Her name was Raven. Raven was known around the colony as being very crazy. She had a laboratory, where she did the strangest experiments. The bad part was that she was highly dangerous, no one got her mad ever, except Sydney that is. Raven was the new fighter, but when Sydney said she wanted to be the fighter the government booted out Raven. Raven swore that she would get revenge on Sydney, if it were the last thing she would ever do. That day came, Sydney was out training when there was a huge explosion. Sydney was called back in. When she got back a crewmember took her over to where it all happened. When they got there Sydney saw what had happened. She fell to the floor, crying. Her parents were dead. Then the on a stretcher they had Raven, badly bleeding. Sydney ran up to her and started yelling as hard as she could. Then Raven grabbed her and said "my revenge isn't over yet, even though I will die, I curse you Sydney! Killing your parents was first but I'll come after you Sydney! I will get you" and then she died. Those words were enough to shake Sydney to make her cry again. She had no idea how she'd live with out her parents. Sydney then decided to run away and go to Earth. She did, and the government was furious. They told her to come back, but she didn't. Then one day she was attacked by people calling them selves the Shuffle Alliance. Her Gundam was totally destroyed, and she had a broken leg. A masked fighter saved her. He took her under his wing and helped her. She found out that he was Neo Germanys Gundam fighter, and his name was Schwartz. He was so nice to her, and he offered to take her in and make her a Neo German crewmember. They became good friends, but their friendship lead to other things. He had fallen in love with her. He told her that he loved her, and that was that. He had made her into the Neo German Gundam fighter. She had a new life and had forgotten about everything bad that had happened to her. But now it was back to get her, just as Raven said she would get Sydney, and she was going to. No matter what. Oh yes and how is Raven going to do this you may wonder? A sprit, a soul was made before she had died. It's a a dark soul, that will hunt out and destroy Sydney. Just as Raven said. And the curse? That will fall into place as the story continues. You'll find out soon enough. Now with that all said let's start the story.

****

~ Part 1 Sydney's evil soul! ~

It was 8:00 in the morning. Schwartz was awake; he had invited Domon and Tauge to come over. Sydney was still asleep so he didn't wake her up. About 20 minutes later Schwartz heard screaming. They all ran into the bedroom, and saw Sydney still asleep but screaming, and yelling the name Raven. Schwartz went up to her and started to shake her to wake her up.

"Sydney, wake up, Sydney!" He yelled at her. 

She woke up, and sat bolt up right. She was sweating, and shaking badly. Schwartz sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. 

"What's wrong Syd?" 

She shook her head and said "nothing, just a bad dream." 

"Oh, a bad dream, you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not, but if you really want to know. I guess you should know really." 

Schwartz and the others just sat there and listened to her as she explained her dream and how it was back up at the colony when she was little. About Raven, the curse, and how she wanted to kill her. Sydney had started to shake again, but she also started to cry. Schwartz pulled her close to him and put both arms around her.

"Sydney, that was back at the colony. You're safe down here" He pulled her closer, to his chest. 

She calmed down and had stopped shaking.

"Is that all that happened Syd?" 

She looked up at him and smiled, he was so reassuring to her. He wanted to know everything, just to make sure that she was all right.

"Yeah. But until now I never had a bad dream about it. This is the first time." 

Sydney gasped and put her hand over her mouth. The black dot that she had seen yesterday, that flew over head. Could that have to do with her bad dreams and Raven?

"What is it?" Asked Schwartz.

"Yesterday, when we were watching the sunset I saw a black dot or what ever it was fly over head. I think it has to do with Raven!"

"What makes you think that?" Asked Domon 

"Because until yesterday night, I've never had a bad dream about Raven and the incident with my parents."

They all sat there quietly. Then Schwartz spoke

"I saw that black thing yesterday too." 

They all looked at him. "I didn't think that anyone else saw it, but me."

"I have a feeling that everyone saw it Schwartz." Domon said this time. "Tauge, Rain, and me saw it yesterday as well. We talked about it before we went to sleep." 

"It has to do with Raven!" Sydney yelled. Again she started to shake, but this time more violently, and she started to breathe harder.

"Sydney calm down. Nothing is going to happen, were all here." Schwartz told her.

"Yeah, that's true." Added Tauge. 

"Come on lets go out and forget about this for now, ok?" Asked Domon.

"Ok" Syd, and the rest answered.

****

In the Market Place.......

Schwartz, Domon. Tauge, and Syd had gone out to eat. Syd had calmed down, but she was very alert. Chibodee, Shirley, George, and Sai had come over to join them. They all sat down and realized that Syd was very strange looking.

"Hey Syd why are you so uptight looking today." Asked Shirley.

"Huh, what?" 

"Are you even listing to me at all?"

"I was but..." 

"She's not having a very good day" Schwartz interrupted.

Sydney just put her head down again.

"Oh really and why is she having a bad day?" Shirley asked.

"It's a long story." 

"Well were all here and we have time so do tell." Schwartz told them the story that Syd told him and the others. The were amazed.

"An evil sprit huh sis?" Said Sai. 

"Yeah, you all think I'm crazy don't you?" They all shook their heads. 

"I don't believe you. You all think I've lost it, big time." 

"Come on every one gets nightmares."

"This wasn't a nightmare, it was real."

"Ok, she's lost it" said Chibodee.

"CHIBODEE!!" Yelled George. "You're not supposed to say that!"

"See you do think I've lost it!"

"It's not that we think you've lost it it's just that. Well maybe you should get some rest." Domon said. 

"Yeah, and I'll wake up to another bad dream right? I don't think so Domon!" She yelled back at him.

"Stop yelling" Schwartz said. "Look Syd, no one thinks you're crazy or insane, or anything for that matter. So just calm down. For get about it. If it will make you happy the others and me will look out for you, ok?" She nodded her head at him. She still thought that they thought she was crazy or something.

****

The next day......

Syd didn't move from the couch in front of the TV. She was watching it to see if they would say anything about the black thing, which Sydney now calls Raven. She was a little off the hook, and to tell you the truth it sure kept Schwartz busy, just watching her! About an hour ago she tried to kill her shadow.

Schwarz was being to think that she was being a little unreasonable with the way she was acting. He was wondering if he should give her a short or something to make her go to sleep. He sat there at the table and watched her, with his head in his hand. Now-a-days Schwartz walks around with out his mask on. Yes everyone knows that he is a clone but the treat him like he's real. Sometimes they'll call him Kyoji, and he'll look. He doesn't mind really.

He was drinking a Dr. Pepper, and now looking out the window.

"Schwartz." He turned his head a stared at Syd.

"Hmm?" 

"What are you doing? You're just sitting there."

"Being bored" he answered. 

"You sound a little mad, sweetie. Is it my fault you're bored?" He just turned his head back toward her a smiled.

"No it's not _all _you're fault."

"KYOJI!"

"Funny I knew you're going to say that name." She walked up to him and put her hand on his face.

"You're going to lecture me aren't you?" He asked her.

"Should I _Kyoji_?"

"Could you call me Schwartz today?" 

"You're mad at me" she said to him. 

"No, I'm not. What makes you think that?" 

"Well, I can tell by the tone in you're voice. And the was you're sitting here, all slouched, and you just sit there with your head in your hand. That's how I think that." He was impressed with her explanation.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Oh come on Schwartz; stop being such a baby today."

"I'm not being a baby; I'm just bored. To DEATH." 

"Ok, fine were going out."

"Did you forget that you're not supposed to go out? Because of Raven?" 

"Schwartz, I'm losing my patients with you right now. Don't push me, I warning you now. I'd stop."

Schwartz just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Well, then allow me to keep going SYD!" he yelled

Sydney was shocked; he'd never done this before. It was like he was trying to be mean to her or something. Schwartz kept going on, and on, and on. When he finished Sydney was so pissed of she wanted to kill him.

"What the hell is you're problem Schwartz!?" 

"Nothing is there a problem with the way I act sweetheart? It's just me." He stood up and started to walk towards her. 

He had a strange look in his eyes. It freaked Sydney out. 

"Schwartz stop it. Schwartz!" She started to back away from him. Schwartz glanced over at the kitchen counter. 

He saw a knife, and he grabbed it. Then he went after Sydney with it! They started to fight, Sydney trying to keep ahead of the knife and hold him back. He was too strong for her. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"What's wrong Syd, stuck?" 

"Schwartz what are you doing!?!? Put the knife down!" 

"I don't' think so, this time you won't get away from me!" His voice changed, and his eyes started to turn from the normal color to red. 

"Wait, you're not Schwartz!"

Sydney gasped. "Raven." Sydney freaked out. 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! I told you, you wouldn't get away from me! I'll kill you!" Just then the door opened and gun shots went off. 

The black body jumped out the window. It was Keith, Steven, and John! The members of the Dark Shuffle Alliance. 

"We heard about the whole Raven thing, and knowing that were the only ones who knows it's true, decided to come save you" said Keith.

"Guys!" She ran to them. 

"Who told you about this?" 

"Schwartz did" said Steven. 

"Yeah he told us everything, about the nightmare, and the black thing. Which we now know is Raven" replied John. 

"Actually it's not really Raven" Keith interrupted. 

"It's actually a soul/sprit type thing. But I guess it could feel the bullets, cause it ran off." 

"You have a point Keith" Syd told him. He looked up at her. 

"Let's get going we need to find Schwartz and the others, NOW!" Sydney yelled

They found everyone at the park. (Yes the park) 

"Hey guys!" The four of them yelled running towards them. 

"Hey! What's going on?" Asked George. 

"What are you talking about George?" Sydney asked him. 

"I was attacked this morning. By Marie, but it wasn't really her, it was like a clone of her." 

"I was attacked to" said Sai. "By Zuezen, but like George it wasn't really him, it was a clone." 

"Sydney, this Raven of yours seams to be going after not only you but your friends as well" said Schwartz. 

She turned around and looked at him. 

"How do I know that you're the real Schwartz?" 

"What!?" 

"Back at the apartment I was attacked by someone who look like you. A person who looked like you tried to kill me with a knife, they slammed me against a wall, and reveled her self as Raven." 

"I thought you said Raven was dead?" He said to her. 

"Well, I'm getting to that. It wasn't really raven it was a spirit or a soul type thing. Made of Ravens pure energy."

"Trust me I'm the real Schwartz" he told her putting his hand one her face. She just stared at him; she still had her doubts. 

"You don't believe me?" 

"I just..." 

"Syd, it is Schwartz, because we got the spirit to go away with the gun, so it's him." Said John. 

"You're right sorry Schwartz." 

"It's ok." 

"Well, what are we going to do about this Raven thing?" Said Domon. 

"Well, we better do something before someone gets hurt." Said Chibodee. 

"I'm getting a bad feeling like someone is watching us" said Sydney. 

"Yeah I feel it to" said Tauge. 

"Could it be Raven?" Said Sai. 

"I don't know but I know that we did shoot the one that had Sydney. But as you all said there seams to be more then one." Said Steven. 

"Great, now I have to deal with more then one!" Sydney yelled. 

"Sydney hush" Schwartz said and he put his hand over her mouth.

"We are being watched, big time." Schwartz pointed up into the trees there were 10 pairs of eyes staring at them. 

Sydney tried to talk but Schwartz wouldn't let her. He pulled her close to him. 

"Huston we have a problem." Domon said. 

"Give us the girl!!." 

"Which one?" Said Chibodee. 

"Don't toy with us, you know which one. Give us Sydney, or else." These spirits sound really serious. 

"Or else what?" Said Tauge. 

"If you don't give us the girl, this is your last standing spot!" They all looked at each other. 

"Yeah, well you're not having her" yelled Schwartz. His crest started to glow. 

(Yes this Schwartz has a shuffle alliance crest. His crest is all the symbols put together, but there all on cards, like in a pack of cards like uno or something. Whatever Schwartz has a crest!! So deal with it.) 

"Yeah!!" Every one yelled.

All their crests were glowing, and the monster was making the worse noise you have ever heard. 

"It doesn't like the light" yelled Keith. 

"Yeah, well it's not going to keep it back." Steven added. 

"It looks like you're catching on to me Shuffle Alliance." The evil demons said. 

"Give us Sydney!! NOW!."

"You want her come get her!" Yelled Domon. 

"You're going to have to deal with the Shuffle Alliance to get her!" Added Tauge. 

"Yes, both The Shuffle Alliance and the Dark Shuffle Alliance!" Said Schwartz. 

"Those will be your last words, for all of you." 

"Bring it on!!" Said Sai making fists.

Sydney was trying to squeeze out of Schwartz's arms to stop them, and give her self to the spirit, but Schwartz wouldn't loosen his grip. 

"Sydney, you're not going anywhere, so stop trying to give your self to them!" Yelled Schwartz. 

"Yeah Syd, were here to fight, and you're not going anywhere." 

Added Domon. Sydney finally got Schwartz to move his hand. 

"You'll all die then!" 

"So, we'll fight till the end, for a friend." 

"You're all insane! INSANE!" They all laughed. 

"Don't do it, I'm telling you, you'll all die and it will be my entire fault." 

"No it won't, we said we wanted to fight remember?"

"Yeah well enough talk, cause here they come!" Yelled Sai. 

"Let's do it!" Domon said. "Burning Gunda......" 

"Don't!" 

"What do you mean don't!?!" 

"The Gundams won't help you here; you'll be in even more danger then before. At least here on Earth you will." 

"On Earth?"

"On Earth, they can fly straight through the cockpit wall, and kill you. But in space they can't. Don't ask mew how, they just can." 

"Thanks for the heads up, NOW!" 

"Sorry" She looked at the floor 

"Enough talk! They're coming closer!" Yelled Sai. 

"This isn't going to be a piece of cake." Said Chibodee.

"DIE!" Yelled the spirit.

Then it attacked them. The monster was firing with a huge amount of accuracy. 

"We got to hide! This is hopeless." Said Domon. 

"I told you" yelled Sydney. "You don't listen!"

They all found a cave and went in. 

"This hiding place won't keep us hidden for long." Said Keith. 

"Then you might need our help." Said a female voice. 

Out of nowhere two people came.

"Ron, Sara!" They all yelled.

"Looks like you're in a rut huh?" 

"Even with you two it is still hopeless." Said Schwartz. 

"He has a point, it is too strong, and it has amazing accuracy" said Steven.

"There's only one way" said Sydney. 

"No way were going to do that Syd!" 

"Schwartz!" She looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it. If you don't let it take me you'll all die." 

"Sydney, no! I refuse to let you do that. I won't." Even though Schwartz was a strong as he was, he couldn't keep him self from crying. 

"Schwartz stop. Don't cry please..." 

For the first time Domon saw his older brother cry. 

"Schwartz, brother uhh......" 

"Sydney, you call us insane, you're the one who just wants to give your self up to it." Schwartz stood up; he let go of her. He looked away. 

"Schwartz, come on you know this is the only way." 

"I know that, that's why I've been holding you." 

"Schwartz, let her go, well get her back." Tauge interrupted. 

"Yeah, I have a plan." said Domon 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"The Shuffle Alliances." 

"What?" 

"Listen if that thing gets me, it will take me back to my colony. In space, were you can all use your Gundams, safely." 

"I see now" said Schwartz. 

"Yes, so then you and the Shuffle alliances will work together. Right now I'm not the only one in danger. Every one on this planet and space is in danger!" She yelled. 

"Great, this is turning out to be like another Dark Gundam incident." Said Domon. 

"I have a feeling it is, but it just might be worse then that Domon." 

"Yeah, then we'll need the help of more then just the Shuffle Alliances again." 

"Yep, and we got all the help to, Gundam Federation to the rescue!!" Yelled Sai. 

"Ok then well; go with Syd's plan." Said Schwartz with regret in his voice. 

"Schwartz, I'll come back don't you worry." And with that she kissed him.

"Lets go!!" They all stayed in the cave as Syd walked out of the cave to confront the spirit. 

"Sydney!" Yelled Schwartz.

She turned around. 

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you to, I'll come back, but it will be up to you all to save me, after that thing has me." 

"Don't worry we'll get you!" Said Keith. 

"The Dark Shuffle Alliance won't let you down leader!" Said Ron. 

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

So Sydney walked out of the cave, and saw that monster shooting everything trying to find her. 

"Where are you!! SYDNEY!" "I'm right here; you bag of scum Raven!" 

"What did you just say!!!!!" 

"You heard me; here I am come and take me!" 

"Ah, you and your friends realize you can't beat me so you give your self up huh?" 

"Yes, you're far too powerful for us to handle oh great one." 

"I'll get you Syd." The huge monster grabbed Sydney that's when everyone came out of the cave. 

"You're too late I have her and you'll never see her again! You're planet is doomed!" 

"Shut up and take her already" yelled Schwartz. 

"Huh, take her already?" 

"Yeah, just take her, and get out of here!" 

"Ha, fine." The monster flew off with Sydney in its hands. 

"Well you all ready to put our lives on the line for Syd and the world?" Asked Domon. 

"YES! I hate people like that who think they can just come around and take over the entire world!" Yelled Tauge. 

"That's how you got to think" John said. "Now let's go, before all of this gets out of hand!" Said Schwartz. 

They all called out their Gundams, which got the attention of thousands of people seeing so many Gundams in one place. 

"Hey what's going on here, why are there so many Gundams?" Said a man in the crowd of people.

"We can't explain right now, but we need the help of you people. Can you help us?" The entire crowd started to yell.

"Hey Schwartz!" 

"Huh? On my god Ryan!"

"Hey Schwartz what's going on?" 

"It's a long story, just we need you're help since you're a Gundam fighter." 

"Sure what can I do for ya buddy." 

"Syd's been captured and the entire world is in grave danger." 

"We need you to call help form the Gundam Federation for help!" Said Domon and Schwartz. 

"Say no more I'm on it" said Ryan. 

"Great he'll get help."

"Who is Ryan?" Asked Chibodee. 

"He's a good friend of mine; he'll get the help we need." 

"Good, then let's get going, cause I got an itch for a fight!" Said Tauge. 

"All right then." Said Domon. 

"Shuffle Alliance & The Gundam Federation to the rescue! Gundam Fight Ready?????? GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all said in unison. 

So off they went to save the world and Sydney. Will they survive, or not? Well you'll have to keep reading then. This is going to be one hell of a story. It has 3 patts but I'm working on the last 2. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I always say come on R&R tell me what you think of my story guys!!!! Thanks. Part 2 coming up!!

~ Schwartzbruderlover


End file.
